


I'm Not(t) His Daughter!

by GeminiMoon14



Series: The Woes of a Goblin Girl (or How Does Nott Keep Getting into Trouble?!) [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt Nott (Critical Role), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Platonic Relationships, Team as Family, no particular time frame, no romantic relationships, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiMoon14/pseuds/GeminiMoon14
Summary: Based off the idea that Nott looks close enough to an orc child to pass as one.When The Mighty Nein are attacked in the middle of the night, someone takes Nott thinking she is their child. A rescue mission is immediately underway to take back their friend.
Relationships: Fjord & Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett & Nott & Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast & Yasha, Jester Lavorre & Nott, Nott & Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Nott
Series: The Woes of a Goblin Girl (or How Does Nott Keep Getting into Trouble?!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767250
Kudos: 67





	I'm Not(t) His Daughter!

_ It was a normal fight. It had been going so well. We were winning. What went wrong? _ Everyone’s thought could only center themselves as they realized that they were missing a member and it had only taken a moment for it to occur.

The fight _ had _ been going well, as well as it could for any member of the Mighty Nein. No one was dead yet, injuries were few and thankfully not enough to put someone in danger of suddenly collapsing. 

They had struck in the middle of the night and were moving quickly enough no one had identified the species.Yasha had been the first to notice and had already killed two of the beasts with Beau stepping up behind her to prevent a third from flanking and attacking from behind. Molly had also reacted quickly, stumbling to his feet to attack, causing Jester to drag Fjord to his feet. It appeared that sometime in the middle of the night, Jester had wriggled her way onto Molly’s stomach and pulled Fjord close to her. 

Fjord woke with a start as he was hauled to his feet, immediately summoned his falchion, and sliced through one of the monsters. Jester responded with a cheer and summoned her weapon in order to knock another spider, a species they now recognized once they finally got a good look at them, back ten feet with a loud yelp. 

Caleb shot up and reflexively fired a Firebolt in the direction of the yelp incinerating the spider. He frowned as he became aware of the situation and summoned another attack and fired. Nott, awoken by the sound of fighting and Caleb’s sudden movement, scrambled around trying to find something to attack, and when she spotted a pair of the creatures loosed a pair of bolts at each of them.

They were in the midst of fighting a group of creatures when a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows and started shouting commands in a foriegn language. The creatures obeyed, attacking with a far more difficult strategy to deflect. While the others adjusted to this change in tactics, Nott found herself being isolated by a pair of the spiders. 

They were large and hairy, their white and blue pattern familiar. They opened their mouths to reveal venom coated fangs. Nott hissed at them and tried to scurry by, both attempting to attack they both tried to bite her, they managed to nip at the edges of her cloak. They screeched in anger and tried to attack her with their fangs once more, the first one barely missing while the second sank its teeth into her stomach. 

She felt the poison pulse through her system causing her to freeze, muscles contracting, and the shriek that she had been prepared to sound died in her throat. She fell to the ground limp with a soft thud. Her vision began to grow dark as the mysterious figure approached, reaching a hand towards her.She wanted to scream for help and run away but, she could only watch as her vision went black. Just before she fell into the darkness, she heard a gruff male voice whisper, “Elizabeth? Is that you?”

The others were still dispatching their pests when Caleb turned around to see the figure slowly lifting Nott off the ground, cradling her limp body as though it were precious. His eyes narrowed as he Called out, “Put her down, now! I swear if you-” His threats were cut off as the figure waved a hand and sent a stone hurtling towards him. Caleb barely managed to dodge as the figure yelled, “You can’t have, Elizabeth! I won’t let you take her from me again!” The spiders crowded around the group as he ran deeper into the woods. 

Caleb growled and burned a way through the spiders so he could chase down the figure. Molly followed close behind ready to help and called back, “He’s got Nott!” Fjord carved through two more spiders and commanded, “Clear a path, we got a hostage situation!” The others responded quickly enough carving through and defending the rear of the group as they followed.

Nott felt herself return to the world slowly, she could feel something being poured down her throat and she nearly choked on the taste of blood and potion intermingling on her tongue. She groaned as she opened her eyes and rasped out, “Caleb? Wha’s happenin’?” A hand, much larger than any of the party’s, placed itself on her head, tenderly like a parent soothing a child. A male’s voice rumbled, “It’s alright, Elizabeth, I’m here and Papa won’t let anything hurt you.” 

Nott swallowed thickly as her eyes fluttered open to reveal a large green orc, a much deeper shade of green than Fjord, with a bushy beard and white hair pulled into a ponytail behind his head. He moved his hand down to cup her face and whispered, “I can’t believe it’s you, you've hardly aged.” Nott’s eyes went wide with fright as she stammered out, “Wh-Who are you? Wh-Where am I?” Looking around she was in a large, rather comfortable, bed and propped up on its pillows, inside a decently well kept cabin. It was one space that worked as a kitchen, bedroom, and living room.

The orc’s face saddened as he replied, “It’s me Elizabeth, your Papa. Don’t worry, you’re home and I’ll never let anyone take you from me ever again.” He took her tiny hand into his large one and told her, “It’s just you and me now, Elizabeth.” Nott felt her heart hammer in her chest, the rest of her body unmoving due to the lingering venom, as she stated, “I think there’s been a misunderstanding, sir. My name isn’t Elizabeth and you just attacked me and my friends so they’ll come looking.” 

The orc seemed to dismiss her objections as he said, “Of course Elizabeth, playing one of your games already. And don’t you worry, those people won’t take you away again, Papa will take care of them.” Nott furrowed her brow as she exclaimed, “You don’t understand! My name’s Nott, I’m a grown woman and you just kidnapped me!” He smiled at her and patted her head affectionately as he, walking towards a pot near the fireplace, cooed, “Ah, I’ve missed you so much. Don’t worry so much, I’ll play your games when you’re better, Dear. Now open wide.”

He held a spoon of stew up to her mouth gently blowing on it. Nott struggled to move, her arms weakly lifting from the blanket tucked around her. The orc pushed it towards her mouth as she sank deeper into the pillows. He chuckled as he sat her up, his large hand keeping her upright, and said, “Come now you used to love my stew, Sweetie.” Nott had nowhere to go as he brought the food to her lips and she declared, “I’m not your daughter so-” He pushed the spoon into her mouth as she objected and barely choked down the stew. 

Some of it fell down her chin and he was quick to wipe it away with his sleeve. She felt tears come to her eyes as she coughed and the orc scolded, “Don’t play with your food and let me feed you, Elizabeth.” Just enough of her strength returned to allow her to feebly grab at the spoon as she said, “Let me do it.” Her captor smiled as he asked, “Is the potion finally working again?” She nodded and answered, “Yeah, so let me feed myself. I can handle it.” He gave her a look, eyes narrowed in suspicion, as she added, “Please… Papa.” She felt herself cringe internally but, he seemed to accept that and placed the bowl on her lap. 

Her hands shook a little as he watched her slowly eat the stew. She ate half of it before faking a yawn and saying, “I think I’m too tired to eat anymore, P-Papa.” She tripped over the word simply because of how wrong it felt and gave him her most innocent expression as she asked, “Can I go to sleep now?” He took the bowl and set it on the nightstand as he replied, “Of course, Sweetie. Are you awake enough for a story?” 

Panicking slightly, Nott rubbed at an eye and told him, “Maybe a really short one, like super short cause I’m so tired.” He examined her closely as she gave him her, hopefully, most unassuming smile. He seemed to accept it as he started, “Once upon a time…”

Caleb was tearing through the forest, having lost sight of the figure who had abducted his little friend. He looked around for any signs of someone having come through but was too worried and upset he could not see anything. Behind him Molly followed, the others trailing just after, scanning for anything they could use and spotted Caleb’s distress. He put a hand on the human’s shoulder and murmured, “Hey, she’ll be alright. We’re gonna find her and kill the bastard who took her when we do.” 

Caleb took a deep breath and quietly replied, “Ja, we’ll find her.” His eyes blazed with ire as he returned his gaze to the foliage for signs of a hurried escape. Just as he was prepared to move on, Jester cried out, “I found something!” He looked to where she was pointing, a scrap of fabric clung to the broken branch of a tree that matched the color of the figure’s cloak. Several yards beyond that was a cabin with darkened windows. Molly patted her shoulder and declared, “Darling you’re a miracle! Let’s go!” 

Fjord held his hand up and said, “Hold up, we don’t rightly know what we’re looking at here. For all we know he could have traps rigged up ‘ncase intruders like us show up.” Caleb’s eyes narrowed before agreeing, “Ja, ja, he could have but, Nott could be in grave danger.” Fjord acknowledged his words and asserted, “I’m not saying to leave her, I just wanna be sure before we go rushing in there and put her in more danger.” 

Beau spoke up, “As much as I like punching shit, I do not want to activate any traps of this guy’s. He controlled fucking spiders!” Yasha stepped forward and said, “We need a plan. Are there any suggestions?” Fjord looked at the others and told them, “I got something, what do you guys think about-?”

Nott was waiting for the right opportunity to get out of there. Her mobility was mostly returned by now and she had faked sleep for ten minutes until her abductor had fallen asleep in the chair in front of the fireplace. Slowly, she peeled back the covers and slid onto the floor. She then scurried cautiously to the doorway, her bag and crossbow tucked nearby. 

As she reached her things and slid them on, the orc grumbled out a, “Where do’ya think your going?” She froze in terror and turned around slowly. His eyes were still closed as she turned back around and slowly opened the door. The second her hand touched the doorknob the orc shot up in his seat and yelled, “Elizabeth! What are you doing out of bed!?”

She trembled, fumbling with her weapon and yelled back, “I’m not Elizabeth! I’m Nott! Don’t touch me!” He reached her before she could fire, grabbed her wrists, and lifted her into the air. Her feet scrambled for purchase as she dropped her crossbow and yelped in pain. He wagged a finger at her and said, “I don’t know who gave you these ideas but, I won’t stand for this. You’ve had your fun, now stop it. You. Are. Elizabeth!”

She flailed in his grasp and yelled, “My name is Nott! I’m not Elizabeth, I’m Nott!” The orc’s face hardened as he asked, “It was one of them wasn’t it?” She thrashed and responded, “One of what?!” His eyes narrowed in fury as he replied, “It was one of them, this Caleb you mentioned! They took away your memories didn’t they?!” Nott glared at him and cried, “You’re nuts! Let me go!” He let out a roar as he walked towards a chest, still holding Nott, flipped it open, and pulled out a length of rope. 

Nott shrieked as she tried to break his hold on her as he pulled her wrists towards him and began to loop it around them. She pulled and struggled and bit as he did so until he finally let go, her hands securely bound together. Nott tried to pull her wrists apart to no avail while he scruffed her and dropped her in the chair and used another batch of rope to secure her to the chair. 

She fought to the best of her ability but found herself trussed enough she could hardly squirm. The orc walked towards the door, patting her head on the way, and said, “I’ll be back sweetie. Papa’s going to hunt down the mongrels that stole you away from me.” The door slammed shut as Nott screamed back, “Fuck you! Don’t touch my friends!” She wriggled in her binds trying to loosen them and started yelling curses at the top of her lungs.

The Mighty Nein watched as the figure left the house and Nott yell, “Fuck you! Don’t touch my friends!” He walked away while Nott screamed every horrible curse her goblin mind could think of, impressing several party members. Fjord watched as he walked away from the group and said, “Half of us will hunt him down, the others will get Nott.” 

Yasha and Jester agreed to follow Fjord, while the rest freed their friend. They would meet here if they lost track of the kidnapper and regroup at their old campsite once they had Nott back. They seperated and Molly, Beau, and Caleb crept towards the house.

Slowly they approached, searching for any signs of traps or alarms that might be set off. Caleb cast Detect Magic, finding a mechanism on the door that would have alerted the enemy of their intrusion had he not found it. With a small Dispel Magic from Jester, the door unlocked and they entered.

The moment the door opened, Nott screamed out, “Let me go you creepy, orcish fuckface! I’ll tear your-” A hand, human and familiar, covered her mouth mid-threat, and a voice whispered, “Calm down, Liebling, it’s us.” Nott’s eyes widened as she noticed Molly watching for the orc’s return with Beau standing guard behind the door, ready to pounce. She nodded her head to show she understood and Caleb’s hand withdrew.

The goblin girl’s brows furrowed as she asked, “How did you find me? Where are the others? Nevermind, you’ve got to get out of here! He’ll kill you!” Caleb shook his head and told her, “We’re not leaving until we’ve gotten you to safety, Schatz.” Nott growled as she told him, “I’ll be fine; he thinks I’m his daughter or some shit. But, he thinks  _ you _ took away my memories and he’s mad!”

Caleb felt his frown deepen as he started to untie her, carefully examining the ropes for magical influence. When he found none, he pulled out his dagger and began to cut the rope holding her to the chair. Nott wriggled and the rope pooled around her as he lowered his blade to free her wrists. Before he could begin something slammed into his side and knocked him to the floor a few feet away, sending the blade gliding across the wood.

Molly and Beau turned around in time to see the hooded figure appear from a previously unseen door hidden as a bookshelf. He laughed as he asked, “Did you really think I’d leave my little Elizabeth to be taken from me again? I wonder how it will take your friends to realize they’re following an illusion.” 

Beau moved first, running up to him and swinging with her staff, she struck him once then he dodged. He growled as he swung a large fist and sent her tumbling back, her breath knocked from her lungs. Molly moved next, drawing the blades against his flesh and activating their magic, and sliced towards the attacker. He sidestepped the first swipe but, the second one connected, carving through his torso. The orc brought his elbow down on top of him, Molly dropped but rolled onto his feet once more as the orc ran to the chair.

Nott shrieked as his giant arm lifted her onto his shoulder and the orc told her, “Time to go Elizabeth. They won’t get you again.” Nott thrashed as she declared, “I’m not your daughter! Let go! Caleb! Molly! Beau! Help!” The orc froze as he turned to the group on the floor and asked, “Caleb? He’s here? Which one of you is it?” Nott went silent as she realized her mistake and commanded, “Don’t! He’s not here! Don’t touch him!” He ignored her and threw the chair she had just been tied to against the wall, shattering it on impact.

He looked closely at the purple Tiefling and the dirty human on the floor and demanded, “Which one of you is him?! Who took away my girl’s memories?!” They all were in the process of picking themselves off the floor when Caleb got to his feet and proclaimed, “She isn’t yours, you arschloch!” He turned to the human who, despite the orc being a good foot or two taller than him, looked up at him with steadfast defiance.

Nott trembled as the orc asked, “Are you him? The one who stole her from me?” Caleb glared, unwavering in his stance as he replied, “ _ You _ are the one who stole her. She is our friend and I will not let you get away a second time.” Nott growled a little as she cried out, “Don’t you touch him! I’ll kill you if you hurt him!” Her captor shook in anger as he pulled her off his shoulder, holding her by her wrists in front of him, and snarled, “You’d attack your own father to defend this filth?!” Nott spat in his face as she answered, “You’re not my father and never will be!”

He threw her to the ground; she narrowly avoided colliding with the debris that was once a chair, and shouted, “I am! And if you will not obey then I will make you!” Caleb immediately pulled on his glove of blasting as he bellowed, “How dare you hurt her!” He unleashed three bolts of fire that struck at once. The orc yelled in pain before scruffing Nott and carrying her out the door and yelling, “She’s mine! Mine! No one else can have her!” Nott screamed as loud as she could and wailed, “No! Don’t! Caleb, help me! He’s gonna take me! I don’t wanna get stolen!”

Caleb followed behind, chasing him through the woods, and called back, “I’m coming, Schatz! I won’t let him take you!” He could hear her scared cries for him as he pursued the orc until they stood in a clearing, a single stone of large size the only thing there. He sent a firebolt streaking in front of the orc, cutting off his escape. 

Surprised, he loosened his grip on his captive, which allowed her the chance to escape. She launched herself from his grip, landing in the dirt and grass, and ran over to Caleb. The wizard pulled her into his arms, feeling a wetness spread on his coat as her body trembled. Caleb suppressed his anger enough to mutter, “I’ve got you. He won’t touch you, Liebling.” 

He got to his feet, careful to hold Nott securely, and informed his opponent, “You have made… the worst mistake of your life.” He tucked her face into his neck before raising an arm and, steel in his voice, declared, “You will never hurt her again.” He released another firebolt that shot towards his head, burning him away from the inside of his skull. 

He pushed through the memories attempting to overwhelm him and started to walk away. Nott lifted her head and looked at the man who had taken her; she felt herself relax as she watched his remains while they left. She was about to ask how Caleb was feeling when the body shifted, and then stood up. She pointed behind them as she screamed, “Caleb! Look out!”

The human whirled around to see the orc back on his feet, the burns knitting back together as it yelled, “I was ready for this! You’ll never see the light of day again! Give her back!” Caleb took stock of the situation and ran back into the woods, following the path they had come from.

He had Nott’s arms looped over his neck, having forgotten to untie her wrists amidst the chaos, and cast Message to Fjord informing him, “I have Nott, you’re following a fake! We need help! You can reply to this message!” He cradled her against his chest as he told her, “Don’t worry, we’ll get rid of him!” Nott looked up at him, her pupils dilated as she slurred, “I don’ feel right. Some-shing’s wrong…” He felt her forehead and noted her pulse going a little too fast. 

He cursed under his breath before asking, “Did you eat or drink anything while he had you, anything at all?!” He head lolled as she replied, “Made me eat stew… didn’ wanna but he shoved it in ma’ face. Had to…” Caleb patted her back and told her, “I think he drugged you, Spatz, but don’t worry Jester can help.” Nott nodded, if she understood was unclear, and murmured, “M’ tired, Caleb. Wanna sleep.” 

He jostled her, enough to prevent her nodding off, and ordered, “Do not! I can't let you until it’s safe!” She let out a small whine, similar to a disturbed child, and moaned, “But Caleb!” He shushed her as he dove into the bushes and whispered, “We have to be quiet, Spatz. We don’t want him to find us.” She let out a soft whine before going silent, nuzzling into Caleb’s neck and tightening what little grip she had on him.

The loud thud of heavy footfalls sounded past before fading into the distance as the orc bellowed, “Give back Elizabeth!” Nott curled in further trembling in fear as he ran past, unknowingly passing his quarry. Caleb clung to her tightly, resisting the urge to attack and give away their position. As soon as he could no longer hear the orc, he removed Nott’s arms and cut the rope holding her wrists. They were bruised from the way the orc had grabbed and lifted her. She sat in his lap, eyes almost entirely black now as she sleepily mewled, “I wanna sleep, Caleb. I-I…” 

He sensed her gradually growing more upset but gently took her hands in his and said, “I know but first we have to see Jester and make sure it’s not dangerous.” She let her head fall against his chest again and muttered a tired, “Okay.” He lifted her into his arms and carefully peeked out of their hiding spot. 

Once he was sure it was safe, Caleb carried her towards the cabin in search of Molly and Beau. Thankfully, he did not have to wait long when he heard a familiar voice harshly whisper, “This way, unpleasant one, I can see the trail.” He changed his position so that he intercepted his allies.

As soon as he came into sight, Molly ran up and asked, “Where is she? Is she alright? What happened to the bastard who took her?” Caleb sighed as he raised Nott, her eyes half-lidded and barely open, and replied, “She’s here but he drugged her with something. As for our enemy, he was dead but somehow reanimated himself after I blasted him.” 

Molly held his arms out to take her so he could examine her. She resisted but relaxed once she realized who it was holding her. The Tiefling took stock of her wrists and murmured a sad, “Oh, Deary, he was too rough with you.” Beau snorted, whether from annoyance or anger was anyone’s guess, and told them, “Let’s get her to Jester, she’ll know what to do.” 

Caleb nodded and, using the same arcane motions and words, sent another message to Fjord telling them they needed Jester. There was a pause before he replied, “On our way just- gah!” He let out a pained groan and all was quiet. Caleb let out another curse as he motioned for them to follow and said, “They’re in trouble, come on!”

Molly tucked Nott’s limp, but conscious, form into his coat and followed, Beau just behind him. They arrived at the cabin in time for the battle. Fjord was groaning on the ground, looking dazed, while Jester’s lollipop swung itself and knocked the orc onto his back. The blue Tiefling stuck out her tongue and yelled, “That’s for fucking with my friends you dick!” Yasha ran up from behind and plunged her blade into his torso, effectively pinning him to the ground. He yelled, angry and loud enough that Nott flinched and grabbed at Molly’s shirt. 

Fjord seemed to shake off the blow as he slowly got to his feet, a little unsteady as he commented, “He’s got a nasty left hook.” Caleb approached the rest of them slowly, leaving a wide berth between himself and the orc stuck to the ground. As he joined the rest of them he warned, “Let’s be careful, ja? I shot him with a firebolt and he got up again like nothing happened.” Yasha pushed her blade a little further into him and remarked, “I’ll hold him.” Molly, following Caleb’s example, approached and called out, “Jester darling we have need of your skills!” 

She skipped over, lollipop swung over her shoulder, and cheerily exclaimed, “Just show me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it!” He pulled away his coat, revealing a mostly asleep Nott, and said, “We don’t know what he gave her but she’s having trouble staying awake.” Jester’s smile faltered before her hands glowed with a comforting light and placed her hands on Nott’s face. 

Nott’s eyes opened wide for a moment as she watched her friend’s hands approach her face and gasped, “Shiny!” Tiny clawed fingers grabbed at Jester’s fingers as Nott whispered, “Your hands are so shiny!” Molly chuckled as Jester playfully grabbed at Nott’s face, teasingly pinching her ears, nose, and cheeks. Nott giggled in delight and kept chasing after the glowing fingers healing her and chasing away her fatigue.

Once most of the effects were chased away, Nott was slightly more herself. Tiredness still tugged at her eyes and she felt like she might not be able to walk if asked of her. Molly handed her back to Caleb, commenting, “Here’s your girl back, don’t forget to tuck her in tonight.” She hissed at him, more out of habit than actual offense, and weakly lashed at him. He sidestepped the swing and planted a cheek on her forehead as he asked, “So what do we do about this fellow?” 

The orc glared at the group and demanded, “Give her to me! She’s my daughter! You can’t have her!” Yasha gave a small twist of her blade to remind him where he was as Jester raised her lollipop menacingly and said, “She’s not yours, she’s  _ our _ friend and you kidnapped her!” Fjord held his hand up to keep things from spiraling out of control and offered, “Why don’t we hear  _ why _ exactly he thought it was alright to snatch up someone,  _ then _ we can decide what to do?” Jester lowered her weapon and the others took a couple of steps closer. 

Seeing that he was surrounded, the orc growled, “How dare you! You don’t remember me! You stole my daughter Elizabeth from me and now she’s here again!” Beau frowned and remarked, “I don’t know about you guys but  _ I _ never stole an orc kid.” There were voices of agreement from the others as the orc snarled, “You did! It has to be! You have my daughter! How can you not remember?!” 

He glared at Caleb as he spoke, becoming more agitated with each passing moment. Jester moved between them, blocking his view of Nott in the wizard’s arms and told him, “Don’t even think about it or I’ll bash your skull and cut off your balls!” He sneered at her and said, “You ought to be more cautious about how you address Rok Bloodedge.”

Jester flipped him off as Fjord asked, “What makes you think our friend Nott is your daughter?” Rok narrowed his eyes at him and answered, “I know my daughter and since you’re the ones who had her it’s obvious you’re the ones who took her!” He pulled himself up, sliding so that he could reach the hilt and punched Yasha hard enough to send her stumbling back. 

She did not drop her blade but it was lifted high enough that he could slide off the end. Caleb pulled Nott close to him as Jester twirled the lollipop and brought it down on his head. He shrugged off the blow and pushed towards his prize. Fjord ran up, slicing at him with his falchion. It cut across his arm causing the orc to grab Fjord’s wrist, pull him closer and slam his face into the ground a few times. The half-orc went limp, dazed and stunned by the attack, and groaned as the imposing figure of Rok struck his head with his boot.

Beau launched herself at him, her knuckles slamming into him, blow after blow. He grabbed her by her neck as she spat in his face and threw her into Yasha, who easily caught the human monk. Molly put himself in front of Jester and activated his blades as he shot towards Rok. He swung his scimitars and slashed across his chest and face. 

The orc stopped, stunned from the blow, and yelled in pain. Caleb retreated once the orc started to move and unleashed a barrage of Magic Missiles at him. As the arcane bursts beat across him, Jester rushed towards him, hands raised and cast Inflict Wounds. As she did so, she heard the voice of her oldest friend whisper, “I’m with you.” The moment her fingers made contact, Radiant Energy burst from her arms, streaking and arcing across her enemy’s body and she yelled, “Take this you ugly fucker!” 

His body spasmed in pain not quite gone but, only just there. His eye narrowed at the Tiefling who dared keep him from his child and he drew a large blade. Molly saw this and rushed to get between the two, acting as a shield. As the blade descended, several things happened in a matter of seconds. Caleb felt Nott leap out of his arms, the goblin climbed the enormous figure, withdrew her shortsword, and jammed it into the hollow of his throat.

Rok screamed in agony as goblin claws tore at his hair, flailing about trying to clear his vision. Nott held tight and stabbed at his heart where there was a loud cracking noise. Rok howled in anguish as beams of light broke through his flesh, burning and bright, and his cries turned inhuman. The Mighty Nein could only watch as Nott removed her blade and plunged it back into the same spot once more, the sound of shattering glass the last they heard as the orc was consumed by the light and he burst apart with no remains.

Caleb, Jester, and Molly shielded their eyes as the momentum from his death sent them flying backwards. Yasha turned away shielding Beau in her arms, immovable as rocks and dust pelted her back. Fjord’s limp body was knocked onto his back but remained unconscious. When the brightness died down, there was only a crater and burn marks remaining where the orc once stood. 

Jester blinked a few times to clear her vision and looked around at her friends. She ran to Fjord's side, lifting him into her arms and leaning his bloodied head against her shoulder as she cast Cure Wounds. Yasha looked down at the human in her arms and asked, “Are you alright?” Beau nodded and replied, “Y-Yeah, do I owe you five gold for this?” Yasha’s lip twitched in amusement as she answered, “No, this one’s on the house.”

Fjord slowly came around, his vision a little blurred from the repeated impact of having his face slammed into the dirt. When he saw where he was, he jumped and tried to get to his feet. Jester simply scooped him into her arms like a damsel-in-distress and told him, “Oh, don’t worry! I got you.” Beau and Molly cackled in delight at the embarrassed flush to Fjord’s cheek the position brought him. He cleared his throat as he asked, “Everyone alright?” The group nodded except for Caleb who cried out, “Where’s Nott?”

They were overtaken by panic in an instant, about to run into the woods, when a small voice called out, “Up here!” They turned upwards to see a mostly unharmed Nott dangling from a high tree branch, barely hanging on. Molly grinned and called up, “How’s the view?” She hissed and shouted, “Would someone help me down?!” Molly sheathed his weapons and began scaling the tree, climbing as though it was a simple task. Within a few minutes, he had carried her safely to the ground. 

Nott had a few scratches, presumably from being launched into the tree, and looked exhausted. Caleb immediately took her from Molly and wrapped her in a hug. She leaned into the embrace and commented, “I don’t know about you guys but I’m done, good night.” She tucked herself against Caleb’s shoulder, forcing him to cradle her, and promptly fell asleep. Jester cooed as she carried Fjord over and said, “Let’s get back to camp so we can get some sleep.” She followed Caleb, who Mollymauk was right behind keeping an ear out for any new threats, as he led them back to camp. Yasha slung Beau over her shoulder, the latter happy enough to just fall asleep in the barbarian’s protective embrace. 

Once they were back, Yasha simply laid Beau across her and laid down to rest. Jester gently placed Fjord on his bedroll, ordering him to get some rest and offering to keep watch. Caleb laid back on his own bedroll and held Nott close to his chest, relaxing when she instinctively reached out and held onto his coat. Molly joined Jester in watching out for any more danger. The rest of the night passed quickly and quietly as their fire slowly died down.

The next day the Mighty Nein packed up their things, ate a simple breakfast, and continued their journey. Nott slept through it, making them worry a little but Jester assured them she was just worn out. When the goblin girl woke up, she acted as she normally did, if a little paranoid when something made a particularly loud noise. 

The others also were more alert and protective of one another, Beau passing Nott a little extra pocket-bacon when no one was looking. When they stopped for a break to let the horses rest, Nott spoke up, “Thank you for rescuing me.” Jester smiled as she pulled Nott into a hug and replied, “Of course, Nott, you’re our friend. We wouldn’t let some nasty orc get away with that.” Beau shifted her weight onto another foot and awkwardly commented, “YEah, you’re pretty cool.” Jester let Nott go in order to give the monk a look and coo, “Awww, Beau!” The monk grimaced and looked away. 

Yasha nodded in acknowledgement of her gratitude while Molly smirked, commenting, “Of course dear.” Fjord coughed awkwardly and also mentioned something about how they were friends and would do it for any member, seemingly unable to look anyone in the eye today. Caleb ruffled her hair and murmured, “We’re just glad you’re safe, Spatz.” Nott smiled at her boy and said, “Thanks anyways.” When they left,Nott looked back the way they came and thought, ‘ _ I’m sorry you didn’t get to see your daughter again. _ ’ 

A distance away, a large stone in a clearing suddenly blossomed over in soft white flowers and a little girl’s voice called out, “I found you, Papa! Let’s go home now, okay!” A chuckle could be heard as a gruff voice replied, “Alrighty, Elizabeth. We’re going home.”


End file.
